El niñero
by only for readers
Summary: Cuando Bella pierde a su madre, ella y Charlie deciden mudarse a Chicago; donde a causa del trabajo, Charlie deja a Bella al cuidado del hermano menor de su mejor amigo. (OldEdward)
1. Prologo

_**sinopsis**_

Y descubres que no todo es realmente como en los cuentos o historias que has leído, sino que es mucho más que eso; que puedes llegar a desconectar al mundo, y todo lo demás, volviendo a ser aquella niña que le tenía miedo a los relámpagos pero que a la vez ya no le afectan como solían hacerlo. Porque todo ha cambiado, ya no hay ese muro de los lamentos en el cual disfrutabas estar, que era solo tuyo y de nadie más, y que has tenido que dejar.

Empezar de nuevo, es algo necesario, dejar las cosas que quieres, y perder, perder todo aquello por lo cual disfrutabas la vida, y sientes como esta pierde su razón para ser; porque ella se ha ido, y no va a volver, y sabes en el fondo de tu ser que está ahí, cuidándote, pero a pesar de eso pierdes las ganas de luchar por algo mejor.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._** ****

 ** _Capítulo 1: Finales como nuevos comienzos._**

Las cosas en mi vida han cambiado un poco rápido, tanto que aún estoy un poco confundida; pero tengo en claro que eso pasará, así como el dolor.

Miro por la ventana, y de algún modo me tranquiliza ver las nubes, porque estando en este avión me siento aún cerca de mi madre, como si ella aún siguiera conmigo.

-¿quisiera un poco de agua señorita?- La azafata me mira, con una mirada tan paciente que me hace creer soy aun una niña.

-no gracias- le respondo dando un rápido vistazo al cielo. -¿sabe cuánto falta para llegar?- le pregunto con la esperanza de que sea rápido.

-no se preocupe señorita, en menos de una hora estaremos ahí- me sonríe amablemente y regresa a su trabajo.

En menos de una hora volvería a ver a mi Padre, que me había dejado hace unas dos semanas en casa de Alice mientras el venia para arreglar todo. Tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a ver, pero también tenía cierto enojo contra el por haberme dejado recluida en Seattle, y no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar.

-Damas y caballeros, el viaje está a punto de terminar, si pueden acomodar sus asientos y prepararse para el arribo.

A causa de que había enviado mis maletas con Charlie, solo me tenía que preocupar por mi maletín de mano, así que fui directamente a la salida, esperando ver a mi padre; el cual se hallaba en las primeras personas que vi.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, pequeña Bella?- dijo Charlie al momento en que llegué junto a él.-no ha sido largo y has llegado justo para la cena.

-No tengo hambre-respondí, librándome del abrazo en el que de repente me vi sometida-además no logré descansar nada en el avión y me gustaría dormir.

-Claro, espero que te guste tu nueva casa.

Gruñí, pero lo hice lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escuchara, y al momento de llegar al auto, me subí al asiento del copiloto simplemente dando un portazo.

El camino a casa se hizo algo pesado a causa del trabajo, pero no ayudaba mucho el silencio incomodo que se formó nada más salir del aeropuerto. Se había dado cuenta de mi enojo, cosa que yo quería, pero a la vez no porque no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-¿Cómo es la casa?- pregunté, realmente interesada por mi nuevo hogar.

Charlie me miró de reojo antes de decir:

-Bueno, es de dos pisos, con tres habitaciones, y esta a tres cuadras de tu instituto.

Me limité a mirarlo, queriendo saber más, pero a la vez disgustándome por lo del instituto.

-Es bonita- continuo, sabiendo que no planeaba hablar hasta que dijera todo.- algo antigua, pero como ya sabes es la antigua casa de Esme, y ella decidió adornarla para nosotros.

Suspiré; Esme era la madre de Alice, y era como una segunda madre para mí, y lamentablemente también la acabo de perder. Empecé a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, así que me giré a la ventana; pensando que en realidad a ella no la había perdido, simplemente no estaba junto a mí ahora.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?- digo intentando que mi voz suene normal.

-Bueno – contesto Charlie – sobre eso, el trabajo en la oficina va a ser algo pesado, ya que este es un sitio diferente, hay más trabajo.

Me giro hacia él, preparándome para la noticia que no estoy muy segura de querer recibir, mientras el finge estar muy concentrado en el semáforo.

-Charlie…- en mi voz se encuentra un destello de suplica.

-Tengo tiempo completo, con disponibilidad a trabajar horas extras.

Me mira y puedo distinguir la disculpa en sus ojos.

-¿Me dejaras sola en casa siempre?- preguntándome cómo voy a sobrevivir en este lugar sin saber nada sobre él.

-Esme me pregunto lo mismo, y no, no te vas a quedar sola en casa. Vas a estar con Edward mientras te acostumbras a todo.

Me veo sorprendida por la llamarada de indignación que surge dentro de mi.

-¡ ¿El tío de Alice será mi niñero?!- estoy segura que mi grito lo alcanzaron a escuchar las señoras que iban cruzando la calle ya que se giraron a vernos. – No necesito un niñero.

-Bien, tómatelo como tu tutor mientras estas aquí, pero quieras o no el va a estar ahí.

Resople pensando que tal vez, y podía sacar provecho de eso.

 **Hola pequeños saltamontes, he revisado este capítulo varias veces, pero les agradecería si me dijeran algunos de mis errores del tipo que sean.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **Que les vaya bien…**

 ** _Y que no se los lleve el tren._** **J**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Nueva hermanita**_

Había recibido una llamada de Carlisle una semana atrás, comentándome de la situación de su mejor amigo. Lo recordaba, Charlie y Renné siempre han sido la pareja perfecta del instituto, la última vez que los vi fue en el cumpleaños número cinco de mi sobrina, y si mi memoria no me falla ellos tenían una hermosa hija, más parecida al padre que la madre. Y lo que había visto hace nueve años es lo que me esperaba encontrar, una niña con dos coletas y vestido de princesa, con la cara manchada de betún de colores, aunque la lógica me decía que eso no iba a suceder.

-Edward, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita- La voz de Tanya me llegó desde la cocina – Charlie ha pedido permiso en su trabajo, no dejes que sea en vano.

Suspiro, mientras termino de cambiarme, y me limito a caminar a la cocina.

-Nos quedamos de ver en una hora- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – y el lugar es en el restaurante que está a quince minutos de aquí.

Ella se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía preparando su ensalada.

-Te conozco, y lo sabes, y yo sé que no lograras salir de aquí a menos que sea demasiado tarde.

Sonrío mientras voy al refrigerador a tomar una botella de agua; pensando que tal vez y ella tiene razón.

-En veinte minutos me voy, sino, puedes sacarme a patadas- le digo mientras camino hacia la estancia, para prender la televisión, y me quedo viendo un capitulo repetido de _Friends,_ en el cual se incendia la cocina de las chicas por salir a ver un globo flotante.

Estoy sentado riéndome cuando me doy cuenta que ya ha pasado casi cuarenta minutos, así que me levanto corriendo para no llegar tarde; y al salir logro escuchar la risa de Tanya al verme con prisas. Gracias al cielo no hay nada de tráfico, y eso me permite llegar unos diez minutos antes de la hora prevista, pero aun así no logré llegar antes que Charlie.

-Edward- dice al verme llegar - Hace años que no nos vemos.

Me sonríe y unas arrugas se forman alrededor de sus ojos.

-Vaya que sí- contesto, dándole la mano- Han pasado casi diez años.

Entramos al restaurante, sentándonos en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana.

-Y ¿que ha sido de ti?- pregunta mirándome mientras se acomodaba.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que les contaba de aquella chica de la universidad?- le digo sonriendo.

-¿La modelo?- lo veo sonreír, aunque no sé si por lo que le dije- Recuerdo que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Sí, bueno, aún lo estoy, aunque solo llevamos cuatro años de novios.- respondo - Pero, eso ya es otra cosa; ¿Cómo están Carlisle y Esme? Hace tiempo que no voy a visitarlos.

-Disculpen, ¿Podría tomar su orden?-la camarera, una chica que no parece tener más de diecisiete años, debía ser nueva en el trabajo porque nunca la había visto.

-Si, a mi me gustaría, simplemente un agua mineralizada- contesta Charlie, mirándola.

-Yo quisiera un refresco, gracias.-La camarera se va e inmediatamente me giro a Charlie - Tanya está haciendo una dieta, y me hace hacerla con ella.

Charlie suelta una pequeña carcajada, mientras tamborilea en la mesa con los dedos.

-Las típicas dietas- sonríe, imagino que recordando a Renné - Y nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

Reímos, y seguimos conversando un rato de nuestras vidas; él me cuenta de cómo ha llevado Bella la muerte de su madre, y como los han ayudado Esme y Carlisle, y yo le cuento como es que Tanya y yo empezamos una relación.

-¿Entonces fue hasta la graduación?- me pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, de hecho mis amigos se ríen de eso, fue algo espontaneo y apresurado, pero ella dice que le gusta que la sorprendan. Pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Por qué me citaste?

-Oh, bueno, solo quería pedirte un favor- dice jugando con el vaso vacío. –En realidad, se supone que mi trabajo iba a ser solo medio tiempo, durante las primeras semanas, pero resulta que ahora tengo tiempo completo.

Asentí, intentando saber hacía donde iba a llegar.

-Quería decirte que si tu, y tal vez tu novia, pueden ayudarla a adaptarse aquí.

Lo veo bajar, la cabeza, y pienso que tal vez para ella eso es demasiado.

-Claro- respondo, y veo como se relaja instantáneamente- aunque solo seré yo en un principio, ya que Tanya va a salir de viaje con sus hermanas.

-Oh, está bien, en realidad no quiero dejarla completamente sola.

Sonreí, imaginando a la pequeña Bella de cinco años, aunque realmente no me la esperaba ver con moños.

-Ella llega mañana, y aunque tengo permiso para ir a recogerla, pasado mañana ya debo trabajar otra vez, tiempo completo. Sé que no le va a gustar eso, mucho menos porque hace dos semanas la deje en casa de tu hermano.

-No te preocupes Charlie, Sabes que mi horario es flexible, pasaré mis clases a la mañana, y en las tardes me encargaré de Bella.

Charlie me mira, y podía identificar la gratitud en su mirada.

-Bella llegará mañana, y yo le daré la noticia.

-Y ¿Cuándo la conoceré?- Pregunté, aún intentando imaginármela como una niña de cinco años.

-Bueno, tal vez pasado mañana, es Sábado, y ella empieza clases el lunes.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo haré que ella se sienta cómoda conmigo, y enseñarle tantas cosas en un día.

-Entonces voy a tu casa el sábado en la mañana, ¿Cómo a qué hora?

Charlie se ríe y dice:

-Ve como al mediodía, Bella estará cansada del viaje y es una chica que se toma enserio su sueño.

Me limito a reír, y a beber algo de mi refresco, pensando que tal vez, Bella iba a ser como mi hermanita.

 **Hey guys! El capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace dos días, pero no había sido posible subirlo, además de que escribia en el celular, y resulta que me lo han robado :(, pero la vida sigue, así que...**

 **Hasta la próxima…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Aunque la historia sale de mi cabecita, los personajes son de** _ **Stephenie.**_

 **Capítulo 3: El nuevo niñero**

 _Aunque estoy en un lugar conocido, hay algo que no logro descifrar, y que me hace sentir de manera extraña; me encuentro en mi antigua habitación, o mejor dicho la habitación de invitados de la casa de Alice, que según Esme era solo mía. Estoy consciente que es un sueño, pero no puedo evitar recorrer todo, suprimiendo el sentimiento de incomodidad; tocando mis antiguas cosas, mis preciadas libretas, libros, e incluso ropa. Cuando estoy por llegar a mi ventana, logro descubrir que era lo que me incomodaba, y era la música, porque en realidad era hermosa, aunque algo melancólica; lo que se me hacía raro, era que provenía del piano que según recuerdo llevaba años sin ser tocado y por alguna razón era especial. Voy bajando las escaleras, con algo de duda sobre quien es la persona que está tocando, y logro ver a una persona, un chico en realidad, vestido de negro, algo delgado, y aunque está dándome la espalda sé que no puede tener más de dieciocho años._

 _-Disculpa- le digo, mientras entro a la habitación. La música paró abruptamente, mientras que el chico se empezaba a girarse hacia mí…_

El sonido fuerte me despertó, e instintivamente levanté mi mano para apagar el despertador, pero me sorprendí al notar el dolor en mi muñeca, cuando me pegué con la pared.

-Rayos- dije, recordando que no estaba en mi habitación, o bueno, en la que solía serlo.

Escuchaba voces abajo, una era la de Charlie, pero otra no lograba identificarla, aunque tenía un matiz conocido. La curiosidad surgió en mi de una manera tan fuerte que me obligue a pararme de mi amada cama (que realmente no era mi cama), y a cambiarme lo más rápido posible.

Bajé las escaleras de manera algo lenta para no hacer ruido, además porque eran algo raras en cuestión de proporción, ya saben, unas más cortas que otras, y tenía miedo de caerme. Había llegado al primer piso, cuando escuché como se abría el refrigerador.

-Dijiste que entrabas más temprano- Dijo la voz, que en cierta manera me sonaba a Carlisle. -¿O yo llegué antes?

-En realidad yo soy el que voy tarde- La voz de Charlie sonaba algo preocupada. –Iré a despertar a Bella.

Intenté, les juro que lo hice, correr hacia las escaleras, como para fingir que acababa de bajar, sin embargo no conté que en esta casa las cosas no estaban como la anterior, y me di de bruces contra el sillón, cayendo al piso y de paso tirando un jarrón de plástico que había en la mesita.

-Creo que ya no es necesario- escuché decir a Charlie antes de verlo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Me ayudo a levantarme, dándome un beso en la frente de paso.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme a trabajar, el botiquín está en el baño- Charlie tomó sus cosas y a punto de salir por la puerta se giró –Edward-dijo mirando al señor que estaba en la puerta de la cocina- ella es mi hija Bella, y Bella él es Edward. Adiós.

Huyo de casa como si esperara otra explosión mía. Me giré hacia la otra persona que estaba en casa abriendo mi boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero no pude pronunciar palabra. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y aunque sabía que la familia de Alice tiene unos genes increíbles pero no pensaba que él fuera guapo.

-Hola- dijo separándose de la puerta –Soy Edward, hermano menor de Carlisle, y por consecuente tío de Alice.

Me sonrío, dejándome sin habla por aun más tiempo.

-Bella- dije girándome hacia las escaleras, para que no notara mi cara. – Me vuelvo a mi cuarto.

Sospechaba que mi cara estaba algo roja, pero creo que eso se confirmó cuando me tropecé al empezar a subir las escaleras. La vergüenza llegó primero, pero el dolor fue el segundo, y lo noté más cuando escuché mi nombre de su boca, con algo de preocupación. Sabía que era algo fuerte, porque la visión se me nublo, así que me senté en los escalones.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó cuándo llegó a mi lado, y se sentó en un escalón por arriba del mío. – ¿Dónde está el baño?

Me sorprendí que quisiera ir al baño cuando sentía la sangre en mi frente, pero aun así le señalé donde estaba, ya que no confiaba en mi voz. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentí algo que se apretaba en mi frente, que ardía; pero eso me dejo de importar, porque estaba muy concentrada en no desmayarme y la verdad no servía de mucho, porque estaba viendo todo borroso.

-¡Bella!- escuché su grito antes de sentir como me iba hacia enfrente, mientras todo se volvía negro.

 **Hola! Es extraño esto de escribir, se perfectamente lo que quiero escribir, pero me gustaría que me dijeran mis errores.**

 **Besos...**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
